Twas Night Before Christmas
by Candygal
Summary: Not actually about the night before Xmas, but it makes a good title. The Winchester boys awake in their motel room on Xmas day and something special has them wondering if someone is playing a prank on them or maybe Santa...nah, Santa’s not real! Right?


Author's notes: Just a little something that I couldn't resist doing :) I started this one Christmas Eve, and finished it up Chirstmas day . It takes place after 'A very Supernatural Christmas' but there aren't really any major spoilers for it at all.

Added here on: 25th December, 2007

_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!_**

* * *

**

Twas night before Christmas 

Dean rolled over and squeezed open his eyes. He glanced over to his watch and saw it was quite early.

'Ah man' he groaned and saw Sam was awake as well. Dean noticed the way that Sam was laying on his stomach and staring at something across the room. Dean followed his gaze and saw their roughly done up Christmas tree had two brightly wrapped gifts under it.

'Dean?' Sam looked at him. 'Did you do this?'

'What? Have you ever seen me wrap a present with that girlie paper?' Dean asked in shock. 'You've got to be kidding me' Dean sat up and looked around. 'Why am I awake this early?'

'It's Christmas' Sam shrugged and got out of bed. He went over to the gifts and examined them.

'Not good enough' Dean rolled his eyes.

'There's one for you, and me' Sam announced and couldn't help but smile.

'Okay Sam, give it up' Dean sighed. 'I know you like Christmas and all, but really…we're not kids anymore so you can tell me you did this' Dean walked over and looked down at the gifts.

'No I swear…it wasn't me'

'Well I sure of a hell didn't do it' Dean replied.

'Really? Cuz you were the one that used to always pretend Santa left us presents or Dad came by when I was sleeping…remember?' Sam said.

'Dude, it wasn't me' Dean shook his head and picked his present up. He shook it roughly but it gave no obvious clues to it's contents.

'Okay, so…it was Santa' Sam said humorously and Dean glared at him.

'Santa? What are you, nuts?' Dean frowned. 'Obviously someone has played some stupid prank on us'

Sam smirked at his brother. 'Oh really? Whatever dude' Sam rolled his eyes and walked over to the door. 'And so if someone was playing a prank on us…how did they get through the locked door?' Sam asked and glanced at the windows. 'Oh and the windows aren't really even openable' Sam picked up a tin container that was left near the door. 'And we salted the place…so you tell me Dean'

'Dude' Dean stared at him. 'It wasn't me'

'And it wasn't me' Sam replied.

'Do you still believe in Santa?' Dean asked.

'Maybe' Sam shrugged. 'I dunno…all I'm saying Dean is that-'

'Yeah, yeah…everything's locked and salted…yet these brightly coloured presents sit under our tree and they weren't there last night' Dean sighed and saw that each gift was labeled with either "SAM" or "DEAN" and the handwriting didn't belong to Sam because his was much tidier and it wasn't Dean's because his was usually a scrawl. 'Sam' Dean shook his head, still not willing to believe in Santa. 'Maybe Santa was real once, like a thousand years ago…but no one can live that long'

'Not if you're human' Sam noted and rejoined his brother on the floor to examine his gift.

'So, Santa's some demonic thing? Some creature that can get past salt?' Dean asked skeptically.

'Why does it have to be evil?' Sam looked at him with a look that Dean remembered from when they were kids.

'You really do still think Santa is real?' Dean asked in disbelief.

'Yeah' Sam sighed. 'In some way, I do' he shrugged.

'It's like I don't even know you' Dean frowned.

Both boys jumped as Sam's gift jerked a bit and seemed…alive.

'Ah…' Sam glanced at it weirdly until he noticed it had a few air holes in it.

Dean pulled out his pocketknife and handed it to Sam.

Sam accepted it and used the knife to carefully pry the gift open. Underneath was a box with many more air holes and a shuffling sound was heard from inside.

'Still think it's not evil?' Dean smirked as Sam cut the box open and cautiously lifted the lids.

Sam started laughing hysterically once he saw the small, brown puppy staring back at him in excitement.

'You've gotta be kidding me' Dean gaped at the small dog as Sam lifted it from the box. 'You are not keeping that thing'

Sam grinned and held it towards Dean.

'Hey! Get that away from me!' Dean pulled away and glared at his brother. 'You're such a child' he shook his head and eyed his present.

'Go on…open it, Grinch' Sam smirked and sat the puppy on his lap to pat it.

'Give me a chance!' Dean grabbed the pocketknife. If Sam could get a puppy then who knows what terrible thing was waiting inside Dean's present.

'Come on already!' Sam complained.

'Shut up' Dean snapped and pulled back the wrapping paper.

'Wow' Sam raised his eyebrows once he saw a large, toy fire truck still in it's box.

Dean stared at it with an odd look that made Sam wonder what was the big deal about getting this particular present.

'Dean?' he asked quietly as his brother took the truck out of it's box and examined it sadly.

'I um…when I was four' Dean sighed. 'Mum got me a fire engine just like this one…it was burnt in the fire' he said softly. 'I wished for another one ever since' Dean looked over at Sam and his stupid puppy.

'I always wanted a dog' Sam admitted with a shrug. 'You know? Someone to play with'

'We played together when we were kids' Dean reminded him.

'Yeah, but it's just not the same' Sam sighed. 'So…you still don't believe in Santa?'

Dean rolled his eyes and looked at the dog. 'Sam, if you want to keep that yapping, pooping thing…you can. But let me tell you something: there is no way that damned dog is setting one f-paw in my car' he said firmly.

'Yeah. I know' Sam said and the puppy barked loudly at Dean. 'But I like it' Sam smirked.

The boys changed and Dean went out to get breakfast while Sam mucked around with his puppy.

'You used to remind me of a puppy' Dean told him when he came back. 'With those eyes of yours and your messed up hair…oh and when you were little you'd go crazy. Dad and I could never understand how you had so much energy and new things easily fascinated you'

Sam glanced at Dean and then back over to the fire engine that sat by the tree where Dean had left it.

'Eat' Dean pointed to Sam's bag of food.

'Did you get anything for Peddler?' Sam asked innocently.

'What? You named that stupid thing…what? And yeah' Dean couldn't believe he'd actually bought food for the puppy and a leash…complete with a collar.

'Peddler' Sam smirked at the horrified look on his brother's face.

'What the hell is wrong with you?!' Dean asked loudly.

Sam shrugged and fed the puppy before he washed his hands and joined Dean for breakfast.

'Christmas isn't so bad' Sam sighed.

'Speak for yourself' Dean glared at the puppy while he spoke to Sam.

'I mean, our Christmas was never great…but it was about what was important, you know?'

'Yeah' Dean nodded but was only paying half attention to what his brother was saying as Peddler the puppy was sitting there and just staring at Dean. 'Dude!' Dean snapped at the dog. 'Stop it! Sam, make him stop'

Sam rolled his eyes and whistled. Peddler ran over, wagging his tail like a lunatic. Sam slipped the collar around his neck and attached the leash.

'I'm taking him for a walk' Sam announced.

Dean just stared at him with a blank, mortified look.

'Go play with your fire truck Dee' Sam winked and left.

'Dee?' Dean repeated. That's what Sam used to call Dean before he could say his name properly. He sighed and looked over at the fire truck. Dean wiped his hands and went over to pick it up. It was new and looked rather expensive. Dean ran his hand over the ladder and couldn't help but stretch it out to full length.

* * *

FLASHBACK 

_Four-year-old Dean reached out and grabbed his fire engine again, pulling it back and forth while he made siren noises loudly._

_'Dean, honey' his mother stood from the doorway. 'You've been playing with that all day…come and have something to eat'_

_'Mummy!' Dean grinned up at her. 'Is my baby brother ready to be born yet?' the boy asked in pure excitement. 'I want to teach him to save people with my fire truck!' Dean lifted up a plastic person as if he was demonstrating._

_Mary laughed at her son and then smiled at him as she placed a hand on her enlarged stomach. 'Maybe honey, but that fire truck is pretty big…you'll need to be strong if you want to save people…which means you need to eat. Come on honey, daddy is making lunch today'_

'_Yay!' Dean got up and rushed to the doorway. He glanced back at his fire truck and smiled. _

END FLASHBACK _

* * *

_

Dean knew this fire truck was just like the one he had when he was four, but it still wasn't the same one his mother had bought him. He got up and carried the toy outside. He wandered down a few rooms until he spotted room 204. He knocked loudly and a young boy answered it.

'Um, hi' Dean smiled. 'Ah, I'm Dean' he shrugged and the boy's mother came over.

'Can I help you?' she asked worriedly.

Dean saw a smaller child behind them that was playing with some decorations.

'Ah yeah, I got this for Christmas as ah…a joke, but I have no use for it and since your family seem to have, lesser presents…here' Dean handed the fire truck to the elder boy in front of him that was about six. The young boy's face lit up as he held the fire truck.

'Are you sure?' the lady asked and the smaller child, who was about three, came running over to see what his big brother had.

'Yeah, Merry Christmas' Dean smiled at the family. Their decorations were similar to theirs: popcorn, various coloured paper and bent, hardly any good tree with a few single strings of lights. It made him feel good to give that fire engine to a little boy that would treat it, as it should be.

'Make sure you save lots of people with that' Dean added to the boy. 'And um, teach your little brother too as well'

'Thanks' the boy smiled and gave Dean a hug. The woman was on the edge of tears as she shut the door happily.

'That was nice' Sam said from behind Dean.

'Yeah' Dean nodded. 'Where's snapface?' Dean asked worriedly once he'd noticed the absence of Sam's evil puppy.

'Peddler' Sam corrected with a glare. 'And I gave him to a ten-year-old girl down the street' Sam shrugged. 'You were right…I couldn't keep him'

Dean and Sam made their way back to their motel room in silence.

'Hey, Sammy?' Dean asked.

'Yeah?' Sam looked over at him.

'Thanks…I mean this was a great Christmas' Dean nodded and smiled at his little brother.

'I didn't do anything' Sam smiled back. 'But you know? All those Christmas eves that you spent decorating whatever place we were staying at and how you'd make Christmas…well, Christmas. I guess this is to say: Thanks'

'You're welcome little brother' Dean replied. 'But I still ain't hugging you'

Sam laughed and pushed open their motel room door.

'Yeah' Sam shook his head. 'Hey Dean?' he asked as the boys stared at a piece of paper that had written on it:

**DON'T GIVE UP ON CHRISTMAS. Those that believe in the spirit of Christmas are those that make me real. SANTA.**

'Kill me now' Dean gasped as Sam picked it up and re-read it. He held it up showed it to Dean.

'So Dean…you still don't believe in Santa?' Sam asked with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Author's notes: Thanks for reading and I hope you all have/had a wonderful Christmas and looking forward to the New Year!! Please let me know whatcha think, regardless when you read it :P I hope this fic will continue to be read and enjoyed throughout the year! Again, please review and let me know cuz I have never done a fic so quickly like this lol. It literally took less than 2 hours but a bit xmas eve and a bit xmas day so I just had to post it xmas day! Anyways, REVIEW! Please:) Hope ya enjoyed this as it's my way of saying "Merry Supernatural Christmas" to all fans out there!! 


End file.
